custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing Out your Love! The Doll of First Love!
Sing Out your Love! The Doll of First Love! is the 36th episode of Barney Hunters. It aired on May 17th, 2017. Plot While looking at all the lovers that have gathered for the lovers festival, Hope reminisces about her love, Bob Sakamoto. While this happens she meets a German singer that is performing at the festival. But before these two can get to know one another better, Vermilion appears and attacks them both. Summary Hope is looking at the lovers gathered at the festival taking place, Baby Bop asks why she doesn't take part in any of the activities going on, Hope responds that it's because she doesn't have a boyfriend and hasn't had one since a year and a half ago.. Barney then asks about this mysterious boyfriend and Hope then asks if the dinosaurs know about the little Barney doll in her room that she got from a theme park.. Hope reveals she got the doll from her very first love, a gentleman named Bob Sakamoto. Bob was two years older than Hope was, but the two quickly fell in love when she was in her final year of high school. Bob gave her the doll as he was dying from a terminal illness that kept him in a wheelchair and gave her the doll as a present. After Hope graduated, he died. Barney starts crying at this story and so do the other dinosaurs, and Hope offers a tissue for the three dinosaurs. Hope then decides it's time to go home and makes her way to the bus terminal but.... Bumping in to a lady with her guitar, she meets Mara Hoffman, a German singer performing at the festival taking place after the lovers festival. Hope then offers to buy her a parfait as compensation before she has to go and sing. Meanwhile, feeling angered that now Hope can use the Magic Banjo and the Magic Bongos, Vermilion goes to Earth to destroy Hope. Hope glances over Mara's songbook and sees she writes a lot of love songs for some strange reason. Mara reveals that she writes the songs because they naturally come to her as she sometimes looks back on her loves from the past.... Before the two can get to know each other better, Vermilion appears and targets Mara for the Crystal Heart and puts her under a dark sleep. She turns the darkened heart in to a monster, Valentine Schmalentine. Hope transforms and proceeds to fight the monster who sings off key and about hatred turning whomever she targets in to a dark slave. Hope then decides that it's a good time to transform in to Princess Form and use her new singing power with the Crystal Star Wand, which she uses to transform in to the Crystal Star Microphone and using the Magic Banjo, she activates her song, singing "Heidelrosen" in complete German, in which Mara wakes up and hears her singing. With this, the monster weakens and weakens, and purifies the monster using the attack "Golden Song" which quickly defeats the monster. Hope asks about an encore for Vermilion and Vermilion is disgusted that a love song defeated one of her monsters and disappears. Hope then reveals that she's a Barney Hunter to Mara and tells her the song she saw in her songbook inspired her to sing to help purify the monster, which touches Mara and promises the next concert will have a song dedicated to the person who saved her... At the festival, Mara performs the song Hope sang earlier, and then as the episode fades out Hope narrates about how you can't forget your first love, or the first Barney doll you got... Trivia * The episode marked the first use of Golden Song and the Magic Banjo. * Mara Hoffman is inspired by a real life German singer called Mara Kayser * Originally, the episode was intended to be a tribute to the home video Be my Valentine Love Barney thar was going to be set in Wonderland. But the story was changed to an episode about first love... Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes